Makin' Me Crazy
by AmourApricot
Summary: Ikuto always thought that the quiet girl in his class never said a word to or about anybody else. Until he meets Amu unexpectedly in the park he walks by everyday, and accidentally invites her to his house. It seems now Ikuto will get to see all the different faces this unique girl has. {amuto}
1. Invitation

**Sierra: Yo yo yo. I'm back. Haven't seen me in a while huh? Just kidding, I'm on like, all the time. But I have a new story this time! 'Makin Me Crazy'. I so very much hope that you guys will like this! **

**Uh, I came up with this when one of my friends said her bf was making her crazy, and then I was like "IDEA!" and then this story came to mind. **

**Shugo Chara: Pfft, if I owned it I wouldn't be writing this right now. **

* * *

**Makin' Me Crazy**

**.:.:.:CHAPTER 1:.:.:.**

_**XxXx~Invitation~xXxX**_

**~KISS~**

_It was roughly 3:26pm._

_When I saw her sitting on the bench in the park. She was alone, and almost looked sad. But when she brought her hand up to wipe away something on her face, I ran over to her._

**.:.:~KISS~:.:.**

_~Ikuto~ _

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

She huffed then crossed her arms. "Why? Ikuto you're no fun. Why not?"

"I don't want to," I mumbled.

"When will you want to? God Ikuto, just kiss me!" She threw her arms around my neck and leaned into me. The weight suppressed me so I couldn't move. God I hate girls...

"Lulu," I struggled to say. "I'm serious get off."

"No," she said in the same voice I was using.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You're time with Ikuto-sama is up!" A girl's voice rang out. It sounded familiar, but when I actually realized who it was I wanted to die right then and there.

"Utau," Lulu grumbled, clearly unhappy she was about to get ripped away from me. "Can't I stay a little longer? I didn't get to kiss him," she said, pursing her lips in a way that insisted Utau was annoying her. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. School was almost out. If I could last just a little longer, I would be good and I could run home as fast as possible.

"Time. Is. Up," Utau said, separating each word to give it more effect.

Lulu glared at her, then leaned into my face. Dear god help.

Before I knew it Lulu was quickly snatched away from me. The culprit was Miki, who glared at Lulu. "Utau is club leader, so you have to listen to what she says."

Damn girls are scary.

"Who's turn is it next?" Utau called out.

"Mine!" all the girls in the room yelled. I rolled me eyes again then rested my head in my palm. My eyes shifted towards the window and I stared out lazily. Welcome, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and apparently I'm the center of attention here at Seiyo Academy. They say teenage girls are love-sick, and holy crap is that so very much true. There's a club here. Not you're ordinary club, like sports club or math club. A girl club.

That focuses on spending time with me.

Each girl get's however many minutes Utau says, which is however many because I sure don't care to pay attention. They can practically do whatever they want, as long as Utau approves it.

As you just saw, Lulu attempted to kiss me but her time was up.

Almost every girl in school wants to be in this club.

Almost every girl in school has fallen for me.

Almost every girl in school talks to me.

Almost every girl in school tries to get close to me.

Almost.

There is one girl. She never seems to crack. She never seems to care. She has never fallen for me. She has never talked to me. She never tries to get close to me. She doesn't want to be in the club. She just doesn't care.

The _only _girl that doesn't like me.

And it just has to be Hinamori Amu.

The one that has peaked my interest more than any other girl in school. The only girl I _want _interested in me.

Why?

Simple.

Because she's not.

She's interesting because she doesn't talk. She's interesting because she ignores anybody who tries to talk to her. Most days, while I'm looking out the window in class, I'm able to see her looking out the window too. With the exact same expression. So bored and not interested. She's interesting because she's just so not interesting. I've always wondered what it would be like to make her fall in love with me.

If I tried, who knew what would happen. But what would happen if I didn't?

"I-ku-to! Are you listening?" a girl said, trying to get my attention.

I didn't bother to look at her.

She heavily sat in lap, and I almost grunted. "Saaya..." It was sort of a growl, but something to get her attention.

The girl in my lap finally smiled. "Yes Ikuto-sama?"

"Get off."

Her expression totally changed. "I don't want to," she said stubbornly.

I went back to staring out the window.

Then the door opened.

I didn't pay much attention to it at first. I really thought it was nothing.

Nobody seemed to pay attention to whoever walked in.

Until Utau said something.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? It's club activities right now. You have to leave," she said, accusingly pointing a finger at the person.

The other girls continued talking.

But the person didn't say anything.

I looked over to see a dream sight.

The one and only Hinamori Amu had just walked into the class room.

"Um, excuse me? Did you just hear what I said?"

Again, Amu didn't reply. She walked over to the other side of the room, and dodged many bundled up desks. Finally she bent down and reached to grab something. She then pulled up her brown school bag. Everybody watched her as she did this. The talking had dissipated.

"Um, what are you-"

"I just came to get my bag."

Her words were like honey itself. She didn't make eye contact with anyone and her expression didn't change. She stared blankly at the door in front of her. Almost everybody gasped at the sound of her talking. And with that she was gone.

A small whisper managed to escape my own lips. "Amu..."

Saaya's head turned back around. "Hmm?"

I looked at her. Then looked back out the window.

That was definitely surprising. I never expected club activities would involve running into Amu.

"So, what do you want to do?"

_Nothing. _

I continued staring out the window. Saaya shook me a little. "Ne, Ikuto?"

I finally met her gaze.

She leaned in for a kiss but I quickly dodged it. She giggled a bit.

"Aw, come in Ikuto-sama. Quit playing with me like that."

_I'm not playing with you like anything. _

I turned away from her.

She was about to place a kiss on my cheek, but then Utau pulled her off of me. "Next."

_This is so boring. _

And after that, it seemed like the girl whose name was Hinamori Amu wouldn't shake herself from my mind.

**.:.:~KISS~:.:. **

Well, club activities were finally over. I had somehow managed to escape the wrath of teenage girls on my way out of Seiyo.

That was always an interesting sight to see.

I guess the fact I had to walk home didn't register in my mind until I knew I wasn't getting anywhere quickly. My bag slung over my shoulder lazily. Walking was good excercise, but not on days where nothing had even motivated me to move. Usually something awesome happens at school and that gives me some energy for the fight.

Today was different I could tell. Nothing excited me at all. My legs barely moved, and my eyes focused on the slow steps of my feet. All the other kids seemed a blur in the corners of my eyes. Compared to my slow pace they were moving so fast.

Fast...fast...fast...until a hand on my shoulder made everything clear again. I whipped my head around.

Only to be disappointed.

He probably noticed the look in my eyes as well because he spoke of it.

"Hey, sorry. Why do you look all disappointed? Were you expecting me to be someone else?" Kukai asked.

_Yes. _

"Not really."

He raised an eyebrow then dismissed the subject completely. "Anyways, you up for doin' anything tonight? Like go hang out at you know where or something'?"

"Not really. And what do you mean you know where?" I asked, giving him the skeptical eye. I didn't know where 'where' was exactly.

"You know, one of her girlfriend's houses or something," he said, smirking and sending a shiver up my spine.

"That smirk has got to go. You look creepy while doing it and it freaks me out. Just a side note, I don't have _any _girlfriends nor am I interested in any girl at the moment or have ever been. So please, leave me alone." I turned to start walking away but the damn boy was so persistent.

"Oh come on Ikuto, of course you do. All the girls in school are always all over you. All the girls in school want you. There's even a _club _for you. You can't tell me all of that doesn't just scream girlfriend."

I began walking away and heard his footsteps right behind mine. "Come on, it's been so long since we've done something together. You never want to hang out anymore."

"Have you ever thought there may be a reason for that?" I snapped, whipping my head around once again to glare at him.

He came to a halt and stared at me with wide eyes. "I-I..." He was obviously speechless.

I sighed and shook my head. "Not now, Kukai." Before he really had a chance to reply, I turned and began walking faster down the sidewalk.

I don't understand this at all. I put up a horrible act and treat my friends like crap and the girls even crappier, yet they are still over me twenty-four seven. It's so annoying! I just want a break from it all.

I don't have a girlfriend, no matter how many hot girls are into me.

I don't want to hang out constantly with friends no matter how fun they are.

I don't want to do weird things with girls at their houses for who knows what reason.

I just want to do what Ikuto wants to do.

Which is go home and get away from this stupid school.

I crossed the parking lot faster than I had planned to. Ordinarily a lot of cars where trying to get in it and out of it to pick up students and leave with them. Me walking in front of every moving car imaginable wasn't helping that process at all. Many of them honked their horns. Others yelled things that her best left unsaid. But getting out of here as far away from this school was my number one priority right now.

I walked faster down the long never-ending sidewalk that was part of a big neighborhood for what seemed like forever. Weather wasn't as much of an issue as it was on other days. Worrying about I looked when I came home usually made me panic.

Mom never stopped talking about how un-safe it was to walk home from school when I was a teen and could handle it on my own. She spent so much time folding and ironing my clothes for me that I barely had a chance to wear them. I needed to be prefect.

Which was not me.

At home I act like a good boy-most of the time anyways. I do what I'm told-half of the time. I'm nice to my mother-one third of the time. My dad arrives home late so I never see that much of him. I act about as good as I do at home in school. Aside from how I act, my mother constantly worries and worries about my appearance and social behavior.

Am I doing well?

Am I getting picked on?

Am I failing a class?

Are my clothes staying wrinkle-free during the day?

Does my hair stay combed and straight during P.E?

Am I being nice to my teachers?

Am I being nice to my peers?

That's all the woman cares about. What's happening in my life doesn't concern her all the time. I'm old enough to fend for myself. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm old enough to make sure my hair stays combed during P.E. I'm old enough to know that being mean to teachers means hell for me.

I know what to do.

She doesn't.

I almost stomped angrily across the street. I hate seeing the same town homes everyday after school. Having to walk by the same perfect lawns and weed-free drive ways. It was all so...boring.

I need a sight that makes me feel free. Not captivated. I want to see something almost breathtakingly amazing that I won't ever have to return to reality again.

Alas, that will not be happening any time soon.

I turned the corner to the park where kids usually went to play when they got out of elementary school. They waited for their parents to pick them up.

It must be nice, being so little and carefree. And not having to push girls away from you constantly.

All the kids looked like they were having loads of fun.

I looked at my phone to see the time.

It was roughly three twenty-six pm.

I looked back at all the kids wondering if I could just sit on a bench and never leave the spot.

That was when I saw her, sitting on the bench in the park. She was alone, and almost looked sad.

Amu Hinamori. The girl who never talks, and the girl who never wants to talk to others. The girl who has absolutely no interest in anything besides that notebook she always carries around. The girl who-unlike the others-has no interest in me or the club. The girl who piques my interest just enough...just enough.

But suddenly she brought her hand up to wipe away something at her face.

_Tears...? _

I ran over to her.

I forgot about the bag slung over my shoulder and the kids playing loudly in the park in whom she had been watching. I forgot about the time and the schedule my mom planned out for me everyday to be home at a certain time. I forgot about her utter lack of interest in anything, especially me, and just ran.

I reached her and she didn't even seem to notice. My hands instantly went to my knees and I panted.

"Amu...Hinamori...right...?" Short breaths and stopped words was what came out.

She suddenly looked up at me in surprise. Yet she didn't say anything.

"You're Amu Hinamori, right? I'm Ikuto. I'm in your class. Do you know me?" I have no clue why all this stuff was stumbling past my teeth and lips. It just was and I couldn't stop it.

Amu stared in a very confused manner and blinked once. "You don't usually talk...but you always stare out the window in class. How come?"

She sat there and lowered her hand to meet the other which was positioned on her lap.

The voices of the noisy kids broke the silent sound barrier.

"Do you know who I am?" My breath finally caught up with me and I was able to stand up straight.

She still wasn't answering. Just staring.

Then she reached in her bag to pull out that notebook she always carried with her. She started flipping through the pages, completely ignoring me.

"Look, if your just ganna ignore me then-"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," she said, her voice almost sounding as plain and bland as a robot's. "In class two-B, same as me. Popular with girls and has friends that cling to him way too much. Teachers like him, part of the student council, acts nice around others but really has a dark side. Doesn't like clingy girls, or hanging out with friends that only talk about girls. He often tends to worry about his appearance, and how he acts towards others. Seemingly perfect life. In other words...you're nothing special."

She shut her notebook and set it down gently in her lap.

My mouth twitched.

_What the hell was that? _

"It's like you know everything about me. Where did you get all that information? Do you stalk me?" This girls weird. How did she know all that stuff?

"I watch. I watch everybody and know everything. The reason I don't talk is because it's better to be alone and to observe others than to be in a crowd. In a way, we're kinda the same. A lot of the time, you would like to be left alone, wouldn't you?"

I took a step back.

_How did she...? _

How on earth does a girl like her know all this stuff? I honestly think she's a stalker now.

"You always turn down your friends after invitations to their house, or to other people's' houses. In other words, you would also like to be alone than in a crowd, right?" she asked.

"It's not that! I don't wanna be a loner like you!"

Shit.

I snapped at her...and said _that. _

Her eyes widened.

Of course.

Always me.

Her head lowered and she looked sad yet again. "Wait-no...that's not what I-"

"I see...so I'm..." She stood up quickly and ducked her head. "I'm going now." Amu turned to walk away.

And that's when the words flew out of my mouth.

"Wait! Come over to my house!"

_Crap. _

* * *

**Sierra: O.O Only the first chapter and he's already inviting Amu over to his house! Ikuto's fast XD **

**I hope everybody liked it! It wasn't necessarily supposed to be a very describing and detailed story. Just something fun I though up. And in Ikuto's POV no less. **

**But please tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever. It would actually be really great to know...So~ I'll be on my way~! **

**REVIEW~  
V  
V**


	2. Embarrassment

**Sierra: It's chapter 2 babeh! XD Welcome! Shorrie, I just feel really happy right now XD I mean, I'm always happy, but right now I just feel extra happy. **

**Thank you for reviews first chapter! I appreciate everyone's words~ There will be Review Responses at the bottom, so don't miss e'm! And now...the moment we've been waiting for! On with CHAPTER 2~! **

* * *

**Makin' Me Crazy **

**.:.:.:CHAPTER 2:.:.:.**

_**XxXx~Embarrassment~xXxX **_

**~KISS~ **

_I closed the door behind me. I never had a girl in my room before. _

_~Ikuto~_

_Well, there's a death wish. _

I froze the moment she did, to be precise I probably froze before she did. At my own words.

Come over to my house? What in the hell was wrong with me? I think I must have been going crazy. Unfortunately, you can't take something like that back. Although I wish I could have.

Slowly Amu turned her head back to look at me. The surprised look on her face drove me crazy. Not that I knew why. I mean, hell, I would have been surprised too if she blurted something like that out.

"Uh..." I lowered the hand that stuck out in reach for her. That was weird...

I probably just looked like an idiot now. Great. Just great. In front of _Amu _of all people.

"You..." Her voice snapped me back to look into her eyes as she spoke. "Want me to go to your house?"

_Technically, no. Well, maybe... _

"W-well, you see I just thought you l-looked lonely and stuff so I thought you'd like the c-company," I said. Shit. Was I stuttering? Since when do I _stutter? _This girl seriously makes me different. When I'm around Kukai and my other friends, stuff like this doesn't happen. But with Amu I seem so tense. Which I was technically.

We stared at each other for a few tense moments.

That helped the whole tense thing.

Amu's bag hit the ground with a small thud.

My eyes snapped to it and then to her shaking hands. Why was she shaking?

I looked at her face, which still showed a shocking view of surprised.

Then we both realized all the items in her bag spilled everywhere. When she realized her expression changed to worried and..._embarrassed? _Amu knelt down and started gathering her things quickly. "Oh!" Everything she tried grabbing fell from her trembling hands.

Like the idiot I was, I immediately knelt down next to her to help.

"Uh, you dropped your bag," I remarked.

_What am I saying? I sound so stupid! _

I looked at her to see her scrambling to pick up all her pens and paper.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She picked up four pens and proceeded to put them in her bag. "I-I'm oka-" They all fell from her hand.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't really...seem okay." Slowly my hand reached to grab the pens from the ground and place them by her.

She panicked. "No. I promise. I'm fine."

_Amu's pretty...bad at this. Whatever this is. _

She reached a trembling hand to grab a loose paper.

"Um...so, do you like, wanna come over...?"

_Damn it! Why am I asking again? _

Amu looked up at me.

"..."

_Fuck. _

**~KISS~ **

I unlocked the door to my house and stepped inside the same familiar walking space I had been stepping inside for years.

"Mom!" I called. "I'm home."

I quickly slipped my shoes off as fast as I could.

Then turned to my guest.

"You can come in," I said, gesturing for her to enter.

She didn't say anything, but hesitantly stepped inside anyways. She looked around the small entryway. I smiled.

_She hasn't even seen half of it. _

My moms footsteps came charging through the large living room.

"Ikuto! You're finally home what took you so long?" She ran over to me and inspected my figure before continuing.

"You could have called or texted or something so I knew you were alri-"

She stopped mid-sentence.

I smiled once again.

She noticed Amu.

"Mom," I said in a very business-like tone. "We have a guest today. I invited her over."

Anything I said would make her silence her annoying worry-rant.

Her eyes widened, and she stared at the pink haired girl who looked at her back.

I wasn't expecting her to be so formal the next moment.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukiyomi, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for dropping by on such short notice." She sounded so confident and out-going, I almost didn't believe it was Amu for a moment.

Souko stepped away from me and walked over to Amu.

She examined Amu from head to toe, which I'm sure she noticed herself when she tensed up.

"Ikuto," she said in the most holding-back voice I have ever heard my mother use. "I didn't know you had such friends. Why didn't you tell me a girl was coming over?" She looked back at me and the corners of her mouth twitched.

I tensed up then as well, because I didn't have a response to that. Amu wasn't really my _friend, _but a girl who went to my school and didn't even talk at all. If I told her that I unexpectedly invited her over to the house, she might just flip out. But I didn't know what to say, or how to explain it.

_Danger! Danger! Bad idea! _

Amu looked at me and saw the worry on my face, I guessed, when she spoke back to my mother who originally aimed the question at me.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, I single-handedly asked if I could see where he lived. Please don't blame him, I was just curious. He told me you guys lived in quite a prestigious neighborhood, and I wanted to see if that was true," she lied, but did a very good job at it.

I wished I could thank her through my mind.

_Phew. _

My mom seemed to relax just a bit after that.

"Oh, well, if that's the case you can come in, and I would even be delighted to show you around the house if you wa-"

Without thinking I grabbed Amu by the arm and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Don't worry about it I'll show her around you just make some tea or something," I called down to Souko who stood wide eyed at the sight of me dragging a girl to my room.

Anything to escape her.

Amu stumbled behind me up the stairs and grunted when her foot slammed into one.

My room was the very first door when you walked up the stairs.

I opened it quickly and led Amu inside.

Hopefully my mom didn't mind too much.

If she did there would be hell to pay.

I let go of the befuddled girl and closed the door behind me.

I've never had a girl in my room before.

Somehow it didn't feel that different from having a guy in my room, but then again it did.

Who knows why but here we were.

Amu standing there.

Me standing here.

It felt terribly odd to have the mystery girl of our school in my room.

Terribly, terribly odd.

Amu looked around the room in pure curiosity. I'm surprised she didn't get out that notebook of hers and start writing down every detail. Because apparently she has every detail of me in there. Who else does she know about like that?

I stepped away from the door and towards her.

I opened my mouth to say something but she said something before me.

"I've never actually been in a _guys _room before," she almost whispered it was so hard to hear.

"Yeah well I've-"

_Wait...she doesn't need to know that. _

I quickly jumped ahead to my original question.

"Why do you know all that stuff about me? Is that seriously all you do in your free-time? Observe others? Sounds suspicious to me." I crossed my arms and took yet another step towards her.

She suddenly became tense and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I..." she began, obviously struggling to get the words out.

I wanted to know, and I hate waiting.

I advanced a step.

"You what? You really are just some stalker that refuses to talk, or you're ganna tell me the real reason you carry around a notebook with such useless information."

Something about that sentence got her going.

She shot a glare in my direction.

"It's not so useless if it's enough to make you bring me all the way here to ask," she growled, taking a step back.

If it hadn't been for that slight movement, she probably would have surprised me by saying that.

_Got ya. _

My foot followed the movement of hers.

"So then why don't you just tell me? I'd _so _like to know."

She took another step back.

"Maybe I don't want to," she replied, glaring at me a bit.

I smirked.

"If you don't I'll reveal it to the whole school. Who else do you have in that notebook? Utau? Kukai? The principal? Huh?" I slowly began cornering her against my bed. "Tell me or you'll be ruined."

Her glare fadded as quickly as it arrived.

She shuffled back and tripped on my bed, falling right on it.

"T-that's not..."

My hands shot beside her when she tried to move, effectively pinning her to my bed.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm _very _impatient, Amu. Tell me, _now_."

I stared at her in the darkness of my room.

"I..."

I got closer to her. "You...?"

Then something a little more unexpected happened.

"Would you get off me?!" she yelled, her hands flying into my chest and pushing me backwards. "It's hard enough I'm in a whole different environment, but then you go and do something like that! Just what are you trying to do exactly?! I told you, I'd rather observe people than be part of them! Isn't that information enough?!" She quickly got up and towered over me on the floor.

She glared. "In other words, again, you're just a typical boy who only wants the same thing all the others do. I got more information by that little stunt you just pulled. You know why? Because I don't _stalk. _These things happen, and I _learn. _Call me a stalker again I'll take your words and shove them up your ass, I don't care how popular you are you don't scare me."

My eyes widened.

_Damn...she's scary. _

I've definitely never seen this side of her before.

Then, suddenly, I burst into laughter.

"Pffff hahahaha!"

I held my stomach and rolled on the floor, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

Amu stared like I was crazy but I couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, embarrassment spreading across her face.

I only kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

Her towering position faded and she bent down by me, furrowing her brows.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

I tried to stop, and managed to calm down a little, but still couldn't completely stop.

She growled then got up.

"Whatever!"

She stormed out of my room, and out of my house where my mom asked if she was leaving. Amu didn't even have to time hear the rest of the question before she was out the door.

My laughter then calmed, but I still chuckled immensly at what just happened.

_Oh, she is _so _interesting. _

I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Sierra: Okay! Yay! I'm proud of myself. It hasn't been a month before I've updated! Almost, but not quite. I figured this story seemed like a good one to update since I don't really have to do much for it. But I still hope you guys liked it! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope to see what you guys thought of chappie 2! Okay, on with review responses! **

**AmuletFortune98: **I'm glad you love it! I was hoping for it to be somewhat unique, compared to all the cliche stories like this, so I will try my hardest to make sure it's not like them. I hope you checked out this chapter too, and thank you for being my very first reviewer!

**TheMelodyOfMyHeart: **That's good! Thank you for loving it. I also thank you for being reviewer number 2. Hope to hear from you again!

**Guest: **I updated, although it's hard to tell who you are with just the name of 'guest'. Either way, I thank you for reviewing!

**animelover1910: **That is a lot of adjectives! Thank you for thinking all of that about this story. And for instantly following and favoriting before you've even read it. I'm glad I drew you in that quickly! As always, I am so glad to hear from you. I hope it didn't take me too long to update.

**Guest: **Ah yes, the typical teenage boy crush. Thank you for liking this, and again it's hard to know you from the name 'guest' but I do hope you are reading this now.

**Skybarrier101: **Oh, I'm sure there were some errors but thank you for liking it. And also for reviewing, I appreciate it. I hope you read this chappie!

**blue2012: **Haha, thank you. Your review made me laugh because it just reminds me of the way the story is set up. Yeah, not much detail. Yeah, they're OC, but hey, they always are! Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it.

**KL: **It is funny isn't it? I don't know what I was expecting when he did that, but I'm glad you liked it. Gives me a reason to keep going! Yes, Amuto is definitely the best couple in Shugo Chara, I'm not afraid to admit. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Trinity1012: **I'm glad you can't wait! Hope I updated soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing, I very much appreciate it.

**Guest: **It was fast! Yes, the words did fly out of his mouth. I'm glad you like the POV change, I tried so Amu wasn't always the one seeing things from her POV. Thanks for reviewing! I hope next time you but a name so I can identify you better!

**AmuXIkutolover: **Haha, I love your enthusiasm! Thank you! That really cheers me on in a way and makes me want to keep going! I don't know what it is about the window that is so interesting to stare out of, it just is, isn't it? I'm glad you kinda follow Amu in this story! I think it makes it easier to read if you can connect to the main character, in this case it might be Ikuto but Amu is very crucial. I love that term. "Speak when spoken to." I know a lot of people who would be better off doing that. Yes, fan clubs are annoying. I hope Amu wont get sucked up in it. Thank you for reviewing! I like your little Amuto forever thing too!

**Yep! Thanks for reviews guys! I hope you have it in you to do it again! **

**REVIEW  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	3. Complicated

**Sierra: Thanks yous fors reviews! XD Hey there guys! Iiiiiiiiit's me again! Surprise! Haha, jk. Anyway, I'm back with what I would like to call Chapter 3 of Makin' Me Crazy! I feel like it's gone by so fast...even though it's actually gone by slower than a snail. **

**But, I do have an earlier update so you have to give me credit for trying! This story is just so easy to write, and everybody loves it and I don't know why! Not that I'm complaining, because I love it when people love my stories :} I'm just so damn busy I don't have time to barely even write anymore! I mean, with Cross Country and Dance and Karate and homework and having a life aside from all of that...it's so tiring! **

**But, thanks to people who like my stories, I write as if I have nothing better to do, which I do, but I act like I don't. So enjoy, my little butter-cups~ WARNING!: OC IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Makin' Me Crazy **

**.:.:.:Chapter 3:.:.:. **

_**xXxXx~Complicated~xXxXx **_

**~KISS~ **

Technically, the only thing that stood between me and the school was, well, the door.

But also the fact I was standing put here longer than anybody else and there was still no sign of that girl who was at my house yesterday. She was supposed to have been here by now, and if she doesn't arrive soon she'll definitely be late.

Maybe she didn't care. Maybe she wouldn't even come.

But I would stand here, and wait, and wait, and wait.

The morning air stung with a slight chill, then burned when the sun hit my skin.

How long was I going to stand here? All morning?

What's even wrong with me anyway?

This entire time that damn girl won't get out of my head. I'm pretty sure I lost at least three hours of sleep last night thinking about her.

Being in my room. Being in my house at all. The fact she even _walked _to my house.

And now she was like a leech and my mind was her victim.

More kids entered the school.

I continued standing there, waiting.

And waiting.

Then again more waiting.

Until that pretty pink head of hers rounded a corner and started walking up the path to the front doors. Her steps were actually moving quite fast, and she was facing the ground as if trying not to meet anyone's gaze. Which made sense in a way. Even when she bumped into someone she didn't bother to look up and say sorry.

I'm pretty sure she didn't notice me, because when she was about to the doors I quickly stepped in her path and she stumbled back.

"Amu," I said, pretending to sound surprised. "I'm afraid I didn't see you there, sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you."

Amu's head immediately shot up at the sound of my voice, and she looked utterly surprised.

And a little scared.

Although I tried not to notice.

"I was afraid you were ganna be late," I continued, the uneasiness edging it's way into my voice.

Her eyes darted back and fourth, all over.

All over _me. _

I furrowed my brows. "Um, Amu? What's wrong?" I asked, lowering my voice so only she could hear.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she whisper-hissed, getting up. Her jaw was clenched in a way so nobody could really see her mouth moving.

"Why I'm opolagising, Amu. Something I think you should be doing and not me," I threw at her.

Amu glared at me with such intensity I was actually afraid she might hurt me.

"I don't need to be doing anything," she growled, "Just leave me alone."

She stormed past me, bumping my shoulder in the process and making me grunt.

I looked after her as she sped into the school.

_What's her problem? _

**~KISS~ **

The lunchroom was packed with kids as usual. All the big red round tables were filling up one by one.

I searched and searched and searched.

But Amu was nowhere in sight.

Does she think she can just say that to me and get away with it? No way. I won't let her. But it's hard making her do things when there's a whole lunchroom full of kids and she's nowhere to be found!

There was a light tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey cutie," said a very girly voice.

I turned around to have a look at the-at the moment-annoying admirer.

My eyes widened.

"Lily?" I breathed.

_Why is Lily here?! Of all people! Lily? _

"Aw," she said, pushing out her bottom lip. "It doesn't look like you're very happy to see me."

"N-no I just...wasn't expecting you to pop up here. I thought you moved away," I replied.

She smirked. "I did, then decided _away_ was just _so _boring. So I came back, to see my forever lover." Lily raised a finger and traced my jaw with it. Her touch made me shiver, tremble, but I couldn't step away or tell her to stop. Her lips parted in a very mesmerizing way, and she leaned in closer and closer. But just before her lips touched mine she stopped and smiled, then leaned into my ear. "I really did miss you," she whispered.

Then she turned around and walked away.

I stood there and stared after her. For the second time that day I was staring after a girl that just stunned me.

I couldn't decide what that quite meant.

But all I know is Lily's back. That can't be good. Oh, God, Lily's back. Why now? Why me?

Then Amu decided that was the perfect moment to enter the cafeteria as I got in line.

She headed for the line, but as soon as she saw me she ducked her head and evaded grabbing a plate. She walked toward a table instead and sat down.

_Oh no, you're not getting away from me this time. _

I left my plate on the lunch bar and walked quickly over to her where she sat down.

I heavily took a seat next to her.

"Thanks for ignoring me," I said.

She looked away without replying.

"_You're welcome, Ikuto_," I said in a high pitched girl voice, trying to mock her in a way.

She put her hand over her mouth. "Get away from me," she mumbled.

"What? Sorry, didn't quite catch that." I leaned my ear in by her.

Amu's shoulder connected with my ear and pain shot through it. "Ow!"

Amu got up and walked outside.

_God that girl is violent. _

By this time I was a little mad, but not so much I would exactly yell at her. I was already getting up to chase after her, but was stopped by some unwanted company.

"Ikuto! Hey, would you like to eat with us?" asked Utau, surrounded by a mob of girls all carrying trays full of food.

"Maybe next time," I lied, walking past them. I pulled off an Amu move by bumping into Utau's shoulder and making my way outside. I have to say though, the look on her face was _priceless. _A popular girl being turned down by a popular guy. That was always an interesting sight to see.

Quickly I made my way outside where tables were set and kids were picking at their food.

_Where is she? _

I looked around before spotting that vibrant pink head of hers. I ran over to her, noticing her arms were crossed and he was looking away from all the kids.

I slowed down a bit so I wouldn't completely jump up on her. As I neared her she was totally silent, like a standing statue. But her breath caught up with her and her chest rose then fell several times.

"Amu," I called lightly, taking that last step to stand next to her.

When her head turned I saw that her eyes were red and puffy, and her mouth was curled so she couldn't speak.

I furrowed my brows. "Amu, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Go away," she said, already turning away from me.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She just shrugged it off.

"I'm not crying," she said stubbornly.

"Amu, you're clearly crying."

"No I'm not!" she yelled with finality. She seemed surprised suddenly at her loud voice, then whispered, "Sorry."

I just shook my head to brush off the small yell. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Okay, I'll leave when you tell me what's wrong," I tried. This girl is way too stubborn.

Amu shook her head.

"I can't be seen talking with you!" she hissed through her teeth.

I was taken aback. "Why not?"

"Because, Ikuto! Wake up! You're mr. popular and I'm miss I-don't-exactly-talk-to-anybody. Put the puzzle together," she said.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait," I said, trying to stop her little rant. "You're worried because I'm talking to you and people might see? That's why you're crying?"

Amu turned away slightly and said, "Yes, thank you for noticing finally."

A laugh caught in my throat, and I couldn't help but choke it out. "Pfff ha-ha!"

Amu groaned. "Not again," she mumbled.

"All this and you're worried about how other people see you?" I asked in a laughing matter.

Amu puffed her cheeks out. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is!" I couldn't stop the laughing once again. Amu actually _cares _how people see her? Oh, this is great.

"It is not!" She stomped her foot on the ground and threw her fists to her sides.

Another wave of laughter came over me.

"Amu, you have no idea-pff ha!"

"Really? Well, if you're done telling me how I have 'no idea', then you can go back to your little girl friend," she said.

Instantly I stopped laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"Ikuto, don't play dumb. I saw her. Lily. I saw you and her talking," she said flatly. "Don't pretend like it didn't happen."

My eyes widened. She saw that? Amu _saw _that? Damn! Of all the things...

"How did yo-"

"Hello, Ikuto! Wake up! It's Lily we're talking about, everybody knows she's back. Her 'moving away' didn't exactly last long did it? You didn't honestly expect she wouldn't make herself known when she came back."

Ooo, that wasn't good.

"Er..."

"Yeah," she said. "Ya done now?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I teased.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go talk to you're girlfriend."

"Ex," I put in.

"It certainly didn't look like she was your _ex_," she seethed.

Well, this wasn't good. I totally broke up with her-well...maybe the other way around, but is she still telling people we're dating? I can't have that. Why would Lily do that? Unless...It wasn't Lily who was the one messing things up...

A smirk grew on my face instantly.

"Oh, well now, look what we have here," I said, trying to catch her off guard.

Amu's head looked back to see what was wrong. "Huh?" The tiny hint of a word escaped her lips.

"I didn't think you were capable of _jealousy_." It was a half joke, half truth sentence.

Amu's eyes widened. "What?"

Her whole body tensed up like it had the day before. "What? You think I'm jealous?" she asked.

"Well, there's no other reason you'd be acting like this," I pointed out.

She looked full to bursting by this point.

"Who ever said that?!"

"Just a thought," I said.

"Well you take your thoughts and shove them-!"

I cut her off by saying, "Up my ass. Yes, I'm aware where they belong in your world."

Oh, the look on her face was _truly _priceless. She could have blown up right then and there.

"Stop talking to me!" That stubborn edge was back in her voice as she yelled the last words at me before stomping off back into the lunchroom.

_Well, I hadn't meant to do that... _

Is all I'm capable of is sending her storming off, completely pissed?

No.

I'm tired of doing that.

So, what will I do about it?

Well, I just marched right after her back into the lunchroom to show her how _tired _of it I was.

* * *

**Sierra: Okay! So that's all for now! I really gotta get goin now but I wanted to update this really fast before Karate. So I can't do review responses right now but I'll update this later with them on so don't miss it! Please don't forget to review and thank those lovely reviewers who reviewed last chapter! I LOVE YOU! **

**REVIEW  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
